magifandomcom-20200222-history
Judar
Judal is a Magi just like Aladdin. He is the main antagonist of the series. Appearance Judal appears as a average height young man with an average build. Judal has blue hair with a long pony-tail that stretches down to his ankles. He wears an Arabian keffiyeh around his neck with a small black T-shirt under it, which is where he keeps his magic wand. He wears an Arabian thawb, that stops at his ankles, with no shoes. He has two golden bangled bracelets around his wrist and a golden bangled necklace with a ruby in the center. Personality He is very powerful, cruel, arrogant and somewhat childish. Usually, he doesn't listen to anyone and does things his own way. He also has a old rivalry with Sinbad. History Nothing is known about Judal's past, aside from the fact he has ran into Sinbad on multiple occasions and both have fought with each other. Plot Dungeon arc Judal's first appearance is accompanied by "Banker". He is closes down the Dungeon Amon, that Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana were inside. As he was doing this, he commented on how annoying it was being there. Afterwards, he leaves pretty quickly on his flying carpet. Kouga arc Judal appears again, relaxing at the Kou Empire's palace. He gets up and starts to talk to "Banker", commenting on how he doesn't like the King. Also how he instead prrefers Ren Hakuryuu. He goes and talk to Hakuryuu, trying to urge him to go capture Dungeons like his sister. Balbadd arc Judal appears again, walking pass Aladdin in front of the palace of Balbadd. Aladdin notes that Judal is like a black sun. Judal heads towards King Ahbmad Saluja's throne room. He immediately appears as threat, as he talks to Sinbad, who has run into Judal many times before. After the meeting with the king, Judal follows Sinbad back to the city. There he meets Aladdin officially and almost as soon as he comes, he starts fighting with him. Both Aladdin and Judal use Magoi to attack but seeing how it is useless, Judal starts using magic. Aladdin is pressurized as he lacked the knowledge of Magic. Judal has the upper hand at first by using Lightning Magic and Ice Magic, but he is quickly defeated once Aladdin summons Ugo. Right before Ugo can perform the finishing blow on Judal, he is saved by Ren Kougyoku and her assistant Ka Koubun. Ugo is quickly dealt with but Judal is rendered unconscious. He is later on treated by Ka Kaboun. Later he is shown unconscious being surrounded by dark Rukh the same time Aladdin was being surrounded by Rukh. He is next seen woke attacking Alibaba at Balbadd's palace. He asks Banker why he feels so powerful and Banker responds its because of the dark Rukh becoming his power. Abilities As a Magi, Judal can use his Magoi to attack as well as turn it into Magic. Judal is best at Ice Magic. Types of Magic *'Bolg: '''It is said this is the proof that one can do magic. It is a defensive move that blocks out attacks with evil intent. It blocks out all physical attacks and magic to a ce Smack2.jpg|Judal's Bolg (being attacked) Magoc.jpg|Judal's Magoi attacks people floating.jpg|Judal's Floating Magic Lightning2.jpg|Judal's Lightning Magic Judal2.jpg|Judal's Ice Magic Judalattack2.jpg|Sarg Arsarros rtain degree.' ' *'Floating Magic: Judal is able to use Floating Magic where it appears like he is flying, by manipulating gravity. He is also able to use it to push people away with tremendous force. *'''Lightning Magic: Judal can turn his Magoi into Lightning Magic. *'Ice Magic:' Judal orders water around, then freezes it into Ice Shards. *'Sarg Arsarros:' Judal creates a huge ice shard and can shed it to send it to wherever he wants. It freezes that area completely. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magi Category:Kou Empire